In the Dark
by niko5290
Summary: Set after Season 2. Quinn walks in to school on a Monday ready to start a new. She starts on a new foot after slowly making a friendship with Rachel. Mixed with a rainstorm and a duet, Quinn is glad she started on a new foot. Quinn/Rachel.


It was several weeks, almost, three months into their senior year, and Quinn was feeling the pressure of graduation. She held her binder closer to her chest as she strode down the halls of William McKinley High School. She looked up and saw Mercedes talking with her new boyfriend; a sweet kid she met over the summer after Sam moved away. They shared a smile as Quinn passed her friend and her boyfriend. Quinn saw Puck and Finn talking and was still a little said her blonde twin was missing from that little trio. As she strode by, she heard Finn and Puck called out to her. She merely waved and smiled.

She determined that over the summer, after New York and the end of junior year, Quinn would focus on herself. As she opened her locker and caught herself in the small locker mirror, she chuckled. Quinn put her binder in the locker and played with her now short hair. Her bangs hangs a little loose, with a nice sized portion held back by a clip. To say Judy Fabray was shocked by her new hair, is an understatement. Her mother's hands went instantly to her newly chopped locks as soon as she walked into the Fabray house.

Quinn can still hear her mother's shrill, _"Quinnie! I love it! Aw, those two really did a nice job! You look so grown up."_

Quinn paused as she reached for first period's book and notebook. _'So grown up,' _her mother's voice echoed. Is that what she wanted when she cut her hair? To be more grown up? Maturity? Maybe cutting her hair was the last of her transformation from HBIC to Quinn Fabray, friend of-

"Hi, Quinn!"

"Berr-... I mean, hey Rachel," Quinn smiled. Like, an actual genuine smile seeing the tiny diva.

Rachel matched her smile, and even surpassed it with a gigawatt grin, "Can I walk with you to first period?"

Quinn closed her locker, clutching her books, "Don't you always, Berry?" Quinn replied with her own question, bumpin Rachel's shoulder. _Really, Fabray? I thought we told ourselves we were going to cut back on the flirting!_ The blond's inner voice chided coolly.

Rachel ducked her head down and tucked a brown lock behind her ear, "You are correct, _Fabray_, but it never hurt to ask, right?" Rachel had an almost shy smile on her face. Almost. Their eyes locked for the briefest of moments.

Quinn had to remember to breathe and walk properly. She was knocked into a sophmore and her book and note book fell, the young boy stumbled before spewing nasty comments. Just like that, HBIC Fabray flashed in her eyes that sent the boy swiftly changing tactics and letting the apologies spill from his lips. He staggered away, almost sprinting away.

"Quinn," Rachel bent down with the blond, and let a smile slip as she went to grab the last stray paper.

Quinn reached for the last piece of paper, her hand brushing over Rachel tan fingers. That damn spark ran up her arm down down her spine, and settled nicely at the pit of her stomach. Quinn didn't jerk back, mostly because Rachel quickly wrapped her fingers around Quinn's, holindg her hand there.

A small chuckle escaped her lips, "You can't scare the underclassmen to the point they might wet themselves." Rachel let go of Quinn's hand before replacing her warmth with the paper. The diva stood, waiting for her friend to follow. Quinn regained some of her composure, enough to hide the aftershocks; she merely nodded at the brunette.

As the duo walked down the hall, Quinn's mind drifted down memory lane...

_The bus ride back to Lima was long, and oddly peaceful to the ex-cherleader. She sat in a two-person seat, staring out the window, watching the rain steadily hit the glass. Her iPod pouring soft jams into her ears when she felt the chair shift a bit. She pulled out her buds and found herself staring at none-other than Rachel Berry's eyes. _

"Why aren't you sitting with Finnept?"_ Quinn didn't try to hide her resentment toward her ex-boyfriend, but, really, who pulls a stunt like that? At _Nationals_!_

_ Rachel looked down at her lap, the sudden weight of Quinn's hazel eyes sapped any courage she had as she sat down, Quinn felt bad for using such a harsh tone toward the girl. _"I... I wanted to sit with someone else. Santana and Brittany are cuddling, Tina is with Mike, Mercedes is awfully close with Sam, Kurt is talking with Artie, Puck being sickenly sweet with Lauren, and... well, to be bruttaly honest, I am more than displeased with Finn's latest stunt. And moreso, disappointed in myself. I would have sat with Jesse or Mr. Shue, but I can't jsut handle their disheartened looks anymore than I can take mine. So, I do hope you don't think you are a last resort, when in all reality, you were my first choice to sit next to. I was just frightened you would have been more than willing to hurl some sarcastic comment toward me like some grape-flavored Slushie." _Rachel took a quick breath before Quinn could even think of a response._

_ She was just astounded that Rachel Barbra Berry wanted to sit next to her. After everything..._

"So, please, I will be quiet, I just don't want Finn pawing at me at the current moment... or ever..." _Rachel added under her breath, barely heard with the patter of the rain pelting the bus. But Quinn heard it. _"And you seemed off in your own little world, so I thought maybe we could be in our own worlds together."

_ Quinn waited a beat, maybe more word-vomit from the motor-mouth diva, but she only stared at Quinn. Was that hope in her dark eyes, only illuminated b the soft red glow of the emergency light only a few seats back? Quinn swallowed the lump in her throat._

_ Rachel stared to panic, _"If I was wrong, I'll go back to my seat, Qu-Quinn. S-sorry to bother you."

ANSWER HER! STOP HER! QUINN! _Her mind screamed. Quinn's arm shot out and latched onto Rachel's forearm with just enough force to barely hold the girl. Shocks, electrical shocks. Not the jerk-you-hand-back-before-you-look-like-Magenta's-wig-from-Rocky-Horror-shock. More like, I'm-all-tingling-just-from-touching-you-can-this-continue? So, Quinn was shocked still. _

_ One beat. _

_ Two Beat._

"Quinn."

_Three- _"You can stay. Sit, I mean. Sit with me. It's ok."Reeaal smooth, Fabray.

I don't see you doing any better.

_What Quinn did see in the dark of the night, flashes of the occasional street light was a gigawatt Rachel Berry smile. The two settled in a comfortable silence, only occasionally breaking the silence with easy conversation. Yes, Rachel Berry was capable of simple conversation, with only a handful of rarely used words. About three hours after Rachel first sat down, Quinn found she had dozed off. She went to stretch but couldn't, a tiny diza was cuddled up into her side, her head tucked into her neck. Rachel's breath was lightly brushing against Quinn's neck, and the ex-Cheerio couldn't, nay, her body wouldn't let her move Rachel. So, Quinn merely tightened her left arm around the girl, bringing her closer._

_ Quinn stayed awake for a few more hours, just trying to figure out how this happened. Quinn was slightly surprised to realized she just couldn't. The blond let out a sigh, she knew Santana was planning something with this new haircut. Brittany kept muttering somethign about helping Quinn unpress her lemon. _

_ Rachel stirred a bit in her sleep, and clutched Quinn just a bit tighter, grabbing the girl's full attention. Rachel muttered soemthing in her sleep, her lips just dancing over Quinn's neck. Seanding the girl into a tizzy of-_

"Quinn? Quinn? Are you ok? We're at the class room," Rachell was snapping her fingees in front of the taller girl's face. Hazy hazel eyes focused and were caught in the pools of chocolate just a few inches lower than her own.

"Uh, yeah. I was just thinking."

The girls found their seat in the elective class. Both found this class abit boring and they were able to plow through the work, so Rachel had her full attention on the blond. "Thinking about what?" She whispered.

Quinn swallowed another thick lump, "The ride back from New York. You, uh, you talk in your sleep." She tried desperately to change the subject.

Rachel blushed, "My dads have mentioned that I do talk in my sleep. The embarassing things they say they've heard me utter." The red deepened just a bit. Quinn became intrigued. So much so, the Infamous Fabray-eyebrow quirked just a half an inch. But Rachel noticed it. Her blush was full blown out now. She vigorously shook her head, her brown curls whipping about. Rachel brought up her finger and poked Quinn in the chest, just right above the top of her lowswooping v-neck tank and next to her stripped sweater. Rachel's finger came in contact with Quinn's flesh, and the blond felt her own blush erupt. "If you think for one second, Quinn _Fabray_, that I will devulge any of the information that my dear fathers have uttered to me, you have another thing coming! Nothing, and I mean nothing, will get me to spill the contents of my sleep talking," Rachel harshly whispered.

She was riled up. Running on pure emotion. Her eyes were dark, almost black. Her chest was heaving. Her lips were parted, but just barely. Quinn could practically taste Rachel's lips. It was probably some fruity flavored lip gloss.

_Ugh! Fabray, stop staring at the poor girl's lips like you want to bite and suck them off her damn face!_

Quinn blinked and tore her eyes from Rachel's lips. One, she should respond to Rachel's little outburst, and two, she wanted to bite and suck off the girl's lips? Damn, her fantasies are even getting weird. And the words tumbled out of her mouth before she even knew it.

"Would you tell me if I sang another duet with you?"

Rachel stared at Quinn with a dumbfounded look on her face. "You... You.. Sing.. Me... Duet?"

Quinn briefly returned the look then shifted her gaze down to her note book. _Damn it, Fabray, where is your confidence? Your backbone? _

_ That left the moment I realized I liked Rachel Berry. _

_ Ugh. Whipped and you're not even gettign any of the benifits!_

Rachel recovered and turned to her notes, then the black board, the teacher just droned on; how did any of them learn anything in this school? "Quinn, I am surprised, pleasently so, that you would want to sing wiht me again after everything that has happened. The last time we sang was after I get smacked by Finn."

Quinn shifted in her desk and scribbled a weird shape in her note book, all thoguhts of sleep talking Rachel fluttered out of ehr brain as she thoguht about spending more and more tiem with Rachel, "I think we should do a happier song. I-I liked I Feel Unpretty/Pretty mash-up, and I think, think that we need another duet." Quinn mentally groaned, _What has gotten into you?_

_ Rachel Berry._

_ Not yet._

_ Ugh, stop. Now, please._

Rachel launched into a full-out Rachel-Berry-Pattened-Rant about what songs they could do and what possibly they could dance too. With Quinn off the Cherrios, she had a bit more free time on her hands, so scheduling worked mainly around Rachel. The diva was off and showed no signs of stopping, even when the teacher passed out a partner-project for the day. Quinn worked on her's, and Rachel's, since the girl was off in her music. Quinn smiled, and was contenly answering the mundane questions.

"Quinn," Rachel put her hand on Quinn's shoulder, making the girl jump in her seat. Rachel giggled, "I asked if you wanted to come to my house after school? My Dads are away for some business trip until Wednesday."

Quinn nodded as she stared at the girl.

_What the HELL did I just get myself into?_

The day floated by, Quinn was in a sort of haze. When asked, she blamed it on Monday sluggishness. By the time her free period rolled around, she found herself in the surprising empty choir room, book in hand and her feet propped up on an empty chair next to her, down on the floor. She was so engrossed in the world the written word wove between the covers of the worn book, that she missed the door opening and closing.

She only noticed she wasn't alone when a looming shadow blocked out the overhead light. Without even looking up, "Rach, you know I don't like it when you sneak up on me."

"Quinn, I think we should talk." It wasn't Rachel. Not by a long shot.

Quinn dropped hre book and whipped her head around, "Finn." Quinn almost hissed. Almost.

"What are you planning?"

"What?" Quinn stood up now, feeling a little less intimidated. She knew Finn was a big softie, but his height was still intimidating. He had his moments of anger.

"Why are you friends with Rachel? You don't like her, you hate her."

"I never truly hated Rachel, Finn. And After Nationals, along with realizing this is my last year here, I want to leaving happily and cared for, not hated or feared by my friends in Glee."

"You think a hair cut and summer will make Rachel forget what you did to her?" "No Finn, I don't expect Rachel to forget what I did. What I'm asking for is the time to prove to her that I want to make amends and be a friend. She offered me this friendship before. Why shouldn't I take it?"

"Because you're Quinn Fabray, HBIC and tormentor of Rachel Berry," Finn growled.

"Look, _Finnept_, I don't want to be that Quinn anymore! I'm trying to show people the true me, the Quinn who actually cares and wants friends! I missed out on so much because I was too busy chasing you and fighting with Rachel. No more. I lost my father because I didn't see eye-to-eye with him, and honestly, losing a man I once called 'daddy' killed me. I don't want to lose anyone else. And if it means befriending Rachel Berry and realizing what I fool I've been to torture her, then so be it! I want friendship.

"Believe it or not, Hudson, I enjoy her company. And to start this friendship off on a good foot, I'll be singing a duet with her for Glee. So, if you kindly excuse me, I've wasted enough time talking to you."

Quinn turned to grab her stuff when Finn stomped away but then abruptly turned around and stalked up to Quinn. The girl almost dropped her bag at his sudden movement, "You can't sing wiht her. I'm going to sing with her, I'm the male lead and we belong together. Me and her. I'm going to have her back."

Quinn's voice dropped very low as she hissed out, "Is that why you two lasted over the summer? Oh, wait, if I remeber correctly, Puck told me you left Racehl, _again_, to sleep around all summer with cheerleaders from your football camp." Quinn Fabray had her glare set to full-on obliterate. Even Finn felt the weight of the stare; he stepped back.

"It wasn't like that... I just needed to make sure it was what I wan-"

"_What_ you _wanted_? Finn Hudson, you _wanted _Rachel! You _kissed _Rachel, and costed us Nationals, then you just turn around and sleep with cheerleading whores! All summer, you know what Rachel did? Do you even care?"

"Why do you? What makes you different from those girls?" Finn weakly fired back.

Quinn chose to ignore that second comment, she continued through, "I care because she was in _my_ arms for half the summer crying over your sorry ass. I _care_ because it was me she was spending her summer with! I went to her dance lessons with her. Her vocal lessons, her summer production of _Spring Awakening_! What did you ever do for her?"  
>He was speechless. She was livid. He gaped like a fish out of water and out of luck.<p>

She continued, in a low, dangerous voice, "Now, Hudson, before you try to preach to me about caring for that pint-size bundle of amazing talent, make sure you have the wit, emotion, and ablity to prove me wrong. Now, excuse me, I'm sick and tired of seeing you."

Quinn turned to leave and caught a flash of brown eyes before that figure darted down the hall. Quinn stepped quickly to the door before taking off after the girl down the hall.

Unfortunately, Quinn didn't catch Rachel. She didn't see the tiny diva any time during the last two periods of school. Glee's schedule was changed around for the year because Shue had to take on Detention for at least for half of the year. And Moday was one of the days he had to take. Quinn never saw Rachel leave the school, even going as far as asking the other Glee clubbers if they saw their star.

"I overheard her mumbling about someone being an idiot and I heard hero or something when she was at her locker, like, ten minutes ago," Kurt said adjusting the strap on a new designer bag that complimented his hat and light scarf.

"Thanks. Oh, and Kurt?" Quinn put her hand on his forearm. He nodded. She looked down then matched his stare, "I tore into Finn today, verbally. So he might be a bit on edge, I'd say go see Blaine for the day, or something."

Kurt nodded and smiled, "Thanks, we all know he needed a good stern talking to sometime soon."

They both said their farewells and before she headed to her car, Quinn stopped at her locker to retrieve everything she needed for the night. She adjusted her bag and checked her phone as she walked outside.

_**Rach B.**_

_** Sent 2:45 pm: Come to my house after school. **_

Quinn didn't need much than that. She quickly sent her reply, a little over ten minutes after Rachel's text. The sky was darkening, the threat of rain in the air. Quinn hurried over to Rachel's house before the initial downpour and after breifly stopping home to check in with her mother and drop off her things. She was on the porch just as the sky opened up and let loose. A few quick knocks and Quinn waited nervously outside the Berry's door.

Seconds later, the large wooden door swung open, "Quinn!" Rachel greeted happily, "Come in, come in, before you get too cold."

Quinn shuffled inside and was about to mutter a hello and no need to worry before the door was closed and she was enveloped in a tight hug. Quinn was shocked, to say the least. She jsut glanced down at Rachel.

"I heard and saw what you did. That meant alot, to me. No one really ever stood up for me like that, you're like my hero, and when I saw you see me, I don't know, I just ran. I'm sorry I ran and avoided you for the rest of the day. I was just overcame with these feelings, and I just... I don't know. I'm kinda speechless, actually." A nervous chuckle.

Quinn regained motor functions and quickly squeezed the girl back before holding the diva at arms length. "Wait..." She said slowly, studing the brunette's face.

"Quinn? I'm sorry If that hug seemed out of line, I should have have asked for-" Quinn's finger quieted her as she placed her finger gently on them.

"No, no, it's not that. The ever chatting Rachel Berry was speechless?"

A smirk. A dropped jaw. Then a swift slap to the shoulder.

"Quinn Fabray! I can't believe you, you dare to be sarcastic with me after making me thing you were angry about the hug. I know our friendship has been slow and tenative, and

we've only done quick, fleeting touches here and there, but I felt it was needed, the hug, and you are goiong to stand there and... And.. laugh at me.." Rachel finished in a deadpanned tone. Quinn was bitting a knuckle to keep herself from busting a gut laughing at the frantic girl infront of her.

_ Oh, Fabray, you have got it bad for this girl._

_ Hush, you._

"I'm sorry, Rach, you are just too adorable when you get a rant like that." Quinn took off her light jacket and hung it up, then made her way over to the kitchen she knew better, only second to her own. Rachel was left, again, rendered speechless.

Quinn was busy getting her self a drink, pineapple juice, as she tried to steady her breathing. _I just called her adorable. I just called her adorable. I just called her adorable..._Was the only repeating thing in the blond's head as she downed half the drink in one swig.

Quinn heard the sound of Rachel's feet walk over to, what Quinn could guess, was the stereo. "Well, miss Fabray, since you're here, we can work on our duet. I, I ah, picked out a song we could try. It's from an older one of her CD's, but still very good; in my opinion."

Quinn finished the other half of her drink as the beginning notes filtered through the air. A mannly "D-D-D-De, D-D-D-De " reapted a few times before Rachel's voice replaced Lady Gaga's voice. _Dancing in the Dark?_ Quinn's mind mused.

Rachel appeared at the door, and her voice rang out the chorus, however, instead, instead of when _he's looking_, Rachel purposily said _when she looks, I fall apart. _The diva sways her hips to the music and reaches out to pull Quinn toward the living room and the couch. She dances with the blond, sliding her hands up Quinn's side and down again before settling on the taller girl's hips. Quinn had to fight back a moan as Rachel turned around and pulled Quinn's hands to her own hips, and sway them just so Quinn could feel the light grind and the pop of Rachel's hips.

Just as the song comes to a close, a loud crash of thunder after a brilliant flash of lightning, and the lights are out. Rachel pauses momentarily as the house a plunged into semi-darkness, a natural light filters into the living room. _Dancing in the Dark _started up again, but Lady Gaga's voice filled the silence.

Quinn whispered into Rachel's ear, her hold on the girl tightening, "How is the stereo playing if the house doesn't have power?"

Rachel reaches up and runs her hand through Quinn's hair gently, scared she might frighten off the girl with her touch. When Quinn relaxes into the touch, and pressed their bodies closer together, Rachel took this as a good sign. "Batteries," Rachel squeaked out, "The stereos in the ho-house have a set of batteries in them. Ju-Just incase this happens."

Quinn nodded as she swayed their bodies to the music. Rachel turned around in Quinn's grasp and lightly pushed the girl down. Thanking every deity she could think of that Quinn is still in the skirt and low cut tank from the day. Rachel bent her head down and Quinn swallowed the lump in her throat. _What is she doing? What is she doing with her hand? It's on my thigh!_

Rachel dipped her head in low as her left hand lightly traveled up Quinn's bare thigh. The ex-Ceherrio's right leg on the outisde, as her left leg is trapped between Rachel's own bare thighs. _Curse those sinnfully short skirts! Curse them! And knee high socks... Focus, Fabray, she's saying something!_

"Wha-what, Rach?" Quinn's voice trembles, and she mentally cursed herself.

Rachel giggled as she pressed closer, her hand went higher, and just under the taller girl's skirt. "I said, Quinn," Rachel's hot breath brought the blush out on the porcelain skin, "What you did, how you did it, earlier today, was really... _hot._ I don't know what it is, but... I'm ready to say I have these harbored feelings for you."

Quinn let only part of a full out moan loose, her skin felt like it was on fire, and Rachel's one hand was getting closer to where she really needed it. She could feel herself getting wet just by this alone. "Rach... for how long?" Quinn couldn't hold back to pure want in her voice. Her body twitched as Rachel's hand met her hip as her other hand trailed up her neck and cupped the back of her neck. Her fingers danced up and lightly tangled themselves in the short hair.

Rachel smirked, she heard, _felt_, the want, the hunger in Quinn's trembling voice. She brought her lips closer to the shell of the blond's ear, brushing it lightly with her lips, "Years," she whispered, her voice husky and deep.

Quinn's skin was flushed red, her heart was racing, her body hummed with pure, unadulturated _want_, and she could only guess her pupils with blown out with the sexual hunger. She lifted her trembling hand to cup Rachel's cheek and brought the girl's lips crashing into her own. Animalistc sounds ripped from the girls' throats and instantly tongues met in a heated dance as Rachel's knees gave and she straddled Quinn's left leg. Quinn let out a whimper as Rachel bit and sucked on her lower lip and she felt Rachel was just as wet as she was. _Bless these sinfully short skirts! Bless them!_ Quinn's mind cried out in pure bliss.

Rachel let out her own moan as she slightly rocked her hips and was awarded with a jolt of sheer pleasure that shot through her body. "Quinn..."

Quinn stopped for a brief second. That sound, the sound of her name falling from Rachel's lips in the same breathless whisper as the time on the bus. Quinn smiled before she brought their lips back together in a searing kissing. Rachel moved them so Quinn was on her back and Rachel straddled Quinn's right leg. She propped herself up with her left and and let her right hand make its way over Quinn's body.

"Are you sure, Quinn?"

Quinn growled, but instead of being scared, Rachel was even more turned on, "Rach, you stop what you are doing, and I swear, I will beat you. I like you, _alot._ For a while, too. So, while I still plan to romance you and sweep you off your feet, I _need_ you to touch me. Now," Quinn moaned, cupping Rachel's cheeck with one hand, while running her other down her side and rounding the diva's ass, and gave it a quick squeeze. The brunette buried her face in the crook of Quinn's neck. Her tongue darted out for a quick taste. Before she knew it, her lips were attached to Quinn's neck for dear life. The blond arched her back and tilted her head to allow, to _beg_, Rachel to continue. The soft mewling that came from Quinn spurred Rachel on to litter Quinn's neck with little love bites and long broad swipes of her tongue.

Quinn's hips jerked up as Rachel's hand made contact with her upper thigh. Quinn made noises that could be taken as pleas, and Rachel supposed that Quinn might be a little far gone at the moment to form complete words. Rachel withdrew her hand from the taller gril's thigh and Quinn swore she'd die from frustration at this point. However, any cry of protest was soon overtaken by growls of bliss. Rachel snuck under Quinn's shirt and under her bra, taking the harden bud between her thumb and forefinger, gently rubbing. Quinn gripped and her barely there nails left angry red marks down's Rachel's back and sides.

Rachel cooed in Quinn's ear as her thigh pressed against Quinn in the most delightful way, "Quinn." Rachel's hand snaked down, under the skirt and hovered around the waistband of her underwear. "Quinn, be mine?"

Quinn moaned as she cupped Rachel's face and kissed her slowly, and passionately before tracing the diva's lower lip with her tounge. "Rachel, oh sweet... Rach, take me. I'm your's. Just, please, I _need_ you in me."

Rachel nodded and peppered the blond's neck with hot open mouth kisses. She bit down where neck met shoulder and sucked lighly, determined to leave her mark. She hand tugged at the underwear, and before they even hit the floor, Rachel was teasing Quinn's entrance, her thumb circling the little bundle of nerves.

Quinn was seeing stars, the moon and fireworks all at once, "This... My... Oh..."

Rachel was on cloud freakin' nine, her lips and tongue dragged a wet trail up Quinn's neck before nipping at her earlobe, "Baby, you are so wet. It feels amazing..." Rachel moaned, her voice taking a kind of raspy tone.

Quinn's hip jerked, "Rach, baby, please!"

With a smirk and no warning, Rachel thrusted two fingers into her newly dubbed girlfriend, and making the girl cry out like never before, in sheer pleasure. Quinn never felt this, it all made sense in that one moment, why everyone loved sex. However, she doesn't know how she'd break it to Puck that Rachel is alot better than him.

That thought fell off the track soon as Rachel started up a steady pace, in and out, in and out, in and out. Every now and then there would be a harder thrust, a thumb press on her clit, a gentle circle. Quinn was sure she'd die before the night was over when Rachel's mouth came in contact with a newly exposed nipple. Quinn hissed as teeth gelty bit down, a tongue swirled, a hard thrust in, curled fingers as they came out, a hard suck, two rapid thrusts in, "Oh, sweet Jesus!" Rachel's mouth started to pay attention of Quinn's negelcted nipple, gracious tongue swipes and gentle nips.

Rachel felt Quinn started to clentch and her thrusts became a bit more hurried, forcefull, and she curled her fingers, finding the sweet spot. the little diva lifted her head and kissed Quinn, plunging her tongue into the blond's mouth as she opened, her moan swallowed by the glee star. Quinn's body trembled and twitched, everything just coming undone; her thighs clentched around Rachel's hand, holding her in place. Quinn rode it for all it's worth, Rachel's mouth was ont he other side of her neck, loving it just as much as the other side.

Quinn's constant twitching soon slowed down, until they were nothing more than little muscle spasms. Quinn wrapped her arms around the little diva and burried her face in her girlfriend's hair.

_Her girlfriend._

_ Fabray... Did we...? With...?_

_ Yeah... Shut up. Sleep time. _

"Quinn, sweetie, let's head up to my room. Bed."

Quinn sighed, "Give me a few, I can't feel my legs."

Rachel chuckled and and Quinn followed suit, their bodies shaking. Rachel leaned up and pecked Quinn on the lips. Then another, and another, before long their tongue were wrapping themselves around each other. Rachel pulled back, and smiled.

"I like you."

"I like you too, Berry."

Rachel raised an eyebrow and Quinn swore the girl has been around her too much, "So, we're back to the Berry thing, eh, Fabray?"

"Only because I think it's cute."

Rachel was about to launch into one of her rants before Quinn pushed up and took Rachel's bottom lip into her mouth, sucking hard, and letting it go with a satisfied _pop_. "Upstairs, I want to watch the rain."

"Legs working?" Rachel joked as she stood up and helped her taller girlfriend up.

Quinn tried to hide the little quiver that ran through both legs and only smile. She bent down to retrieve her underwear. "Well enough. Come on, let's go dance in the dark."

As the duo made their way upstairs, Rachel let out a little nervous chuckle. Quinn turned around and looked at the smaller girl, "Quinn, i don't think we should do this song for our duet."

"Why not?"

"I'll think about tonight and I will possibly mount you right their against the piano. You know how Brad is about that piano. He'd kill us both. Or worse, ban us from the choir room!" Rachel had a frightened look on her face.

Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel and kissed her temple, then cheek then nose, with a smile, and then finally lingered at her lips. "Baby, we gotta sort out your priorities. And I agree. _Dance in the Dark _will be our private song." Quinn let another kiss take over as she lead her girlfriend to the diva's bed and the diva went to remove Quinn's stripped sweater. The storm played another song for the couple as the night let the two lovers explore.


End file.
